Make The Best Of It
by LacieDayParade
Summary: Dean is 18. He and the 17 year old daughter of a hunter the Winchester family were working with, had a thing. Dean never knew she ended up pregnant. So what would happen if he met the children he never knew he had?
1. Chapter 1

A/N1: Considering I absolutely love Supernatural, I thought it was about time I wrote my own fic. So here it is. Also, in this fic, Dean is about 34-35, and Sam is 30-31. Sorry for any confusion!

Summary: Dean is 18. He and the 17 year old daughter of a hunter the Winchester family were working with, had a thing. Dean never knew she ended up pregnant. So what would happen if he met the children he never knew he had?

Disclaimer: If I did, Wincest would be part of the damn TV series!

* * *

"Hey, Sam. Is it me, or is that chick familiar?" Dean asked his brother. The two were sitting in the Impala, watching. The woman in question had blonde hair down to her elbow, and brown eyes.

"Her? Yeah, that's Louise Fletcher. Remember, we met her and her dad in Louisiana." Sam replied.

"Oh yeah!" Dean grinned. "I remember now! She was the stre--" Dean cut himself off when he saw Louise staring at them. The brothers slowly got out of the Impala.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the Winchester boys. Long time, no see, eh Dean?" Louise smirked.

"Hey, Louise! How you been?" Sam asked pleasantly. The sooner this was over the better.

"I've been good, Sam. Thanks for asking. Now, want to tell me why you're in my hunting grounds?" She replied, glaring at Dean, still.

"Your hunting grounds?" He asked, confused. "Since when are they your hunting grounds?"

"Since I maintain permanent residence nearby!" Dean raised a brow. "I can prove it if you want!"

"No, that's okay. How long's it been? About 17 years, right?" Sam tried to change the subject. Very unsuccessfully.

"I'd love to see you house!"

"Alright, then! Follow me, boys."

* * *

The house was nice. Not too big, but not tiny, either. It was white, with dark blue accents. Louise grabbed a few bags from the trunk of her car, and carried them up to the front door. Opening it, she dumped the bags in the kitchen.

"Dakota, Phoenix, I'm back!" She called.

"Hi, mom!" Two voices chorused. Dean looked shocked.

"You have kids?" He asked. Louise nodded. Dakota and Phoenix entered the room. They were definitely twins. But even then, they looked almost like the same person. Only subtle differences, and the obvious one, stopped them from appearing to be identical.

Dakota's hair was down to her hips, tied back in a ponytail, and her dark green eyes had flecks of brown in them. She was wearing a pair of dark jeans, black converse, and a light green Bon Jovi t-shirt.

Phoenix's hair was down to the back of his neck, and he had brighter green eyes than his sister. He was wearing a pair of knee length shorts, white converse, and a white Green Day Class of 13 t-shirt. He was taller than Dakota.

"Who are they?" Dakota frowned. Phoenix stood silently behind his sister. Both glared suspiciously at Dean and Sam.

"They are Sam and Dean Winchester." Louise said. "The ones I told you about when you were younger, remember?"

"Yeah, we remember them…" Phoenix answered. "Not that we want to." He muttered under his breath. Dakota snickered.

"Phoenix, what have I told you?" Louise scolded. "Go unpack the shopping."

"Sorry, mom." He said sullenly. Dakota snickered again.

"You too, young lady!" Dakota scurried after her brother into the other room. "Sorry about that. Thwy can be really annoying when they want to."

"How old are they?" Sam asked.

"They're 16 in a few weeks. On February twelfth." Louise told them.

"Wait, that's about 9 month after we…" Dean trailed off, not sure how to explain.

"Yes, it is. Say hello to your kids, daddy Dean!"

* * *

A/N2: Wow, this is actually better than I thought it'd turn out! I hope you liked it! R&R!

Link for Dakota's top:  
http:// www. Bonjovi online. com/Product Details .asp ?Product Code= BJL61

Link for Phoenix's top:  
http:// www. hottopic .com/ hottopic/ Apparel/ TShirts/ BandTees/ Green-Day -Class-Of-13 -SlimFit-TShirt-

Copy and paste them into your web browser, and remove the spaces.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N1:** Well, it's time for me to post chapter 2, so here it is!

**Disclaimer:** No, I don't. _If_ I did, I myself would be in it!

* * *

"…Excuse me? Are you telling me they're mine?!" Dean was gesticulating wildly as he tried to puzzle out what exactly he had been told.

"They. Are. Your. Kids!" Louise said slowly, as if talking to a five year old.

"Are you sure?"

"You're the only person I was with when I found out I was pregnant! But by then, you, Sam, and your dad had disappeared!" Louise told him angrily. "If you had stayed for a little while longer, you would have known!"

"Anything else you want to tell me?" Dean asked, after taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly. Louise fiddled with the ring she wore on her right ring finger.

"Well…"

"Please God don't say they're triplets!"

"What? No!" Louise glared at him. That seemed to be happening a lot. "Look behind you." Dean turned round, and physically jumped when he saw Dakota and Phoenix standing there. They'd definitely inherited their mom's evil-eyes.

"How did you… never mind."

"Mom, why didn't you tell us?" Phoenix asked quietly. Dakota stood shoulder to shoulder with him. "We had the right to know if our dad was alive or not!"

"And the right to know who he is. At least we know now. No thanks to you!" Dakota added.

"Dakota, Phoenix, please. I didn't tell you because I thought I was protecting you." Louise told her children. Apparently, it was the wrong thing to say.

"You think you were protecting us?! Every day, when we go to school, we see kids being dropped off by their dads. Everybody always asked us about ours. We couldn't tell them anything. Because we didn't know anything!" Phoenix exploded. Dakota put a soothing hand on her twin's shoulder. He threw it off, and stormed out the door.

"Phoenix!" Dakota called after him, before flopping onto the sofa beside her mom.

"Want me to go talk to him?" Dean asked. Louise frowned. "It may be different coming from me, y'know?"

"Alright…"

"Dakota, where does your brother normally go if he's angry or upset?"

"Erm…he normally goes to the park if he's upset, or the gym when he's angry." Dakota replied, fiddling with a little bit of her hair.

* * *

Dean found it remarkably easy to find Phoenix. The town was the sort where everyone knew everyone. So they knew Dean wasn't from around there.

Dean had followed Phoenix in the general direction of the park in town, but they'd walked through the part of town that sleazebags live in. Phoenix glared at anyone that came near him, hands clenched into fists at his side.

"Attaboy, Phoenix." The teen froze when a drunk man stumbled out of an alley. Dean could hear him from where he was hidden.

"Hey, I knowsh you! You're the one who hash that city f'r a name… Ph---Phoenix!" The man raised his fist into the air, index finger pointing straight up. His words were slurred.

"…Yeah, that's my name. So what?" Phoenix went to walk past him, but the man put an unsteady hand on his arm, pulling him back.

"I wash told by my friend tha' you wash really good… if you knowsh what I means by that…" The man leered at him. Dean saw Phoenix take a small step back. He was facing the street, so his back was to the alley the man had appeared from.

The man saw him step back as well. He took a step forward, making Phoenix back away, down the alley.

"Oh crap!" Dean muttered, making his way to the end of the alley. He could see the two shadowy figures of Phoenix and the drunk man. Neither could see him.

Dean made his way forward, carefully and quietly. When he was close enough, he tapped the man on the shoulder. When the drunk man turned around, Dean punched him square in the nose.

"You okay?" Phoenix stared at him, amazed. "Phoenix?"

"Oh, yeah. I'm fine…"

"Wanna tell me what all that was about?" dean asked.

"Not really." Phoenix muttered. Dean raised a brow. He stared at the teen, who glared right back. Phoenix eventualy relented.

"Fine, I'll tell you. On two conditions. One, you don't tell _anybody_ else. Anyone at all! And two, we don't talk here."

"Deal!"

* * *

**A/N2:** Le gasp! What other dark secrets lurk in Phoenix's past? And what about Dakota and Louise? R&R to find out!


	3. NOTICE

NOTICE!!!!

I'm sorry to say, but I won't be updating this next posting date, as I am very busy, and have not had time to write the next chapter.

Plus, I am entering a Story Writing competition, so I am putting this fic on temporary hiatus until I have finished and sent in my entry. When this is dealt with, I promise to upload the chapters as soon as I finish them, rather than wait for the posting date.

Sorry for any inconvenience.

Sincerely,

LawleyPop024


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N1:** So, chapter four is up and ready. I hope you enjoy it! I think I'll post a few more chapters, and put it on temporary hiatus, so I can focus on Venom Of The Snake, my Alex Rider fic. Sorry for those who enjoy reading this! I shall now be posting whenever I finish a chapter, rather than trying to post every week.

Also, quick change to some things. This ignores most of season 4, except Dean getting out of Hell (obviously), Ruby getting killed by Dean, Lilith dying (before the other 65 seals are broken) and possibly Castiel.

**Disclaimer:** No, I don't own it. I did, however, use a picture of Jensen Ackles for some homework for my English lesson. We're doing Shakespeare's Much Ado About Nothing and had to choose pictures of who _we_ thought should play Beatrice, Claudio, Hero and Benedick. Jensen was my Claudio XD

* * *

"So, where are we going?" Dean asked the teen, as they walked side by side to… wherever it was they were going.

"Somewhere private, where we can talk." Phoenix replied. "I found it, and it belongs to nobody but me. I didn't even tell Dakota where it was. It's like… my personal thinking spot, y'know?"

"Yeah, I know. To be honest, mine is my car!" Dean grinned slightly.

"What do you drive?" Phoenix asked him.

"A '67 Impala." Phoenix grinned, 'cool' written on his features.

"One of the classics." He smirked. Eventually, Phoenix slowed down, and gestured to the small forest they were by. "It's through here. We're almost there. Just another minute or so!"

Dean stared around at their surroundings. They were in a small clearing, that had a old and bent tree standing in the centre. The branches were splayed out just right; they made a rough, but simple ladder to the top of the tree. At the top, someone had built the equivalent of a bed out of branches and twigs. Looking carefully, he could see a hole in the tree, near the base. It was hollowed out, and there was something in there.

"How long have you know about this place?"

"Since I was… eleven, I think. Right after--" Phoenix cut himself off, a mask falling into place. Dean frowned. He knew that mask, He'd seen Sam wear it enough times, and even wore it himself.

"Phoenix, we came here to talk. Right after what?"

"Right after… right after Mom nearly died." Phoenix said quietly, as if saying the words would disturb the still air around them. "She wouldn't explain what happened. There was this…thing. Chasing her, everywhere. She managed to kill it, but not before it caused her some serious damage. She spent about a month in hospital…"

"What was the thing?"

"Mom said it was a hell hound."

* * *

**A/N2:** Whoa, even _I_ wasn't expecting that! And I'm the author! If you want to find out wtf is happening, you shall has to R&R!! Or Dean 'n' Sam will be very sads, knowing yous don't love 'em. GIVE LOVE TO SAM AND DEAN!!


End file.
